goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Gets Grounded For Double Eternity
Dora Gets Grounded For Double Eternity is the 15th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dora: "Yes! I finally made the opening to Peppa Pig: Muddy Puddles from 2001. Real, not fake!" (Dora's mom appears) Dora: "Oh crap!" Dora's mom: "Dora! Did I hear you make another fake VHS opening?!" Dora: "Yes!" Dora's mom: "What did you make?" Dora: "The opening to Peppa Pig: Muddy Puddles from 2001. Real, not fake!" Dora's mom: "Let me see." (Dora gets off the computer and Dora's mom sat on a chair. Minutes later she is shocked about what her daughter is doing.) Dora's mom: "OH! (12x) DORA! THE OPENING IS STRONGLY FAKE! I STRICTLY TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE FAKE VHS OPENINGS! BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED (3x) FOR DOUBLE ETERNITY! NOW I'M GOING TO CALL DYLAN PRIEST AND HIS FRIENDS TO COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE!" Dylan Priest: (over the phone) "Hello! Don't tell me! Dora made another fake VHS opening." Dora's mom: "Correct! She made the opening to Peppa Pig: Muddy Puddles from 2001. Real, not fake! I told her it was fake!" Dylan Priest (over the phone) "What the hell?! Dora is going to get it so badly! I'll be here in less than 30 minutes!" Dora's mom: "OK. Before you hang up, can you bring all of your friends to ground Dora? Because she has a lot of punishments!" Dylan Priest: "Yes! Plus, all my friends are with me!" Dora's mom: "Thank you! Bye!" (30 minutes later) Dora's mom: "Dora! You have a lot of visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. These are all of my YouTube friends plus your two teachers!" Princess Denise: "I'm Princess Denise. I heard what you've been putting on YouTube!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I can't believe you made another fake VHS opening!" Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. I'm done with you and your videos!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. Dora, I called every single store managers around the world and told them that you are not allowed to buy anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. Dora, Peppa Pig: Muddy Puddles didn't exist until 2005." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I can't take it anymore of your fake VHS openings!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. I heard that you got grounded for double eternity!" Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. I'm so mad at you making fake VHS openings!" Ryder: "I'm Ryder from PAW Patrol. I hate you and your videos!" Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll ever in the history of YouTube!" Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad (3x) student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You have absolutely been a bad (3x) student of mine as well!" Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a strong strict lesson! You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life! Also, you will have detention when you're grounded!" Dora: "Oh, for god's sake, Mrs. Shaw! Shut the frick up and stop telling me to wear diapers! I'm not having detention when I'm grounded!" Dylan Priest: "Dora, shut up! And yes, you are having detention when you're grounded!" Alex Kimble: "Dora, I will donate all your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff to charity!" Rai: "You will forget your memories captured by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" Ryder: "Your account will be closed and you will not be on YouTube ever again!" Wally Trollman: "You will eat baby food and play with baby toys! Why? Because you look like a big baby!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "There will be no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS openings, no Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff, no Paramount and Nickelodeon video games, and no more anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Anthony Abate: "There's also no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chuck E Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Pizza Hut, and no other fast food places related to Pepsi." Jack Loves Disneyland: "You will only eat at McDonald's, Wendy's, Subway, Popeye's, Jack in the Box, Baskin Robbins, Dunkin Donuts, Checker's, Nathan's Hot Dog, Domino's Pizza, Chick-Fill-A, TGI Friday's, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Dora: "Aw, come on! Not Coca-Cola related fast food places!" Jack Loves Disneyland: "Too bad Dora! Those are the only things you'll eat from now on!" Warren Cook: "Me and Princess Denise will put a security camera in your room so we can track down everything you're doing!" Taylor Hayes: "You will be forced to watch baby and primetime shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon for the rest of your life." Slippy V: "You will be forced to watch Disney, MGM, FOX, and Universal shows and movies from now on." Princess Denise: "The good Warren Cook is right, Dora." Dylan Priest: "I agree with everyone." Dora's mom: "Me too! Now start watching shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and play these video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for triple eternity!" (Cut to: Dora watching TV) Dora: "Looks like I'm forced on what I'm forced to watch and I'm stuck wearing diapers for the rest of my natural born life! Can my life get any worse than this?" The End.